Perangkap Takdir
by Skaymory
Summary: Kini Kaname Kuran telah dibangkitkan oleh Takuma Ichijo. Tujuannya untuk membunuh Rido Kuran, orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Takuma sekaligus orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan Kaname. Bagaimana kehidupan Kaname untuk menemui adik sekaligus wanita tercintanya, Yuuki?


**Perangkap Takdir**

**Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino**

**Chapter 1 : Kebangkitan Kaname Kuran**

Gerakan memutar terus terlihat dengan indahnya. Dari jemari kecilnya, terselip tetesan darah yang menghias lantai tempat ia berpijak. Sebuah tangan terulur menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Mencium setiap aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tetesan itu. Perlahan menghisapnya hingga cairan itu hilang.

Sang penari tersenyum dan terus aja menari. Tangan itu menuntun dan mendekapnya dengan erat, menarik sang penari menuju tubuh tegap dihadapannya. Alunan melodi terus saja berputar, tiada hentinya berhenti. Mereka terus saja berputar dan menari, tenggelam dalam indahnya irama musik yang mengalun pelan.

Hingga sebuah rasa sakit muncul akibat cengkraman taring sang pemilik tangan. Membuat sang empu yang kesakitan menoleh dan menatapnya. Perlahan aliran darah mulai tercipta dan mengalir di sekujur lehernya. Dirinya hanya bisa berdiam diri dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik tangan.

"Kaname-sama." ucapnya dengan lirih. Kedua tangannya mulai terangkat dan menyentuh wajah halus dihadapannya. Mata coklatnya berbinar, memantulkan cahaya yang terpancar dari lampu gantung diatasnya.

"Jangan berhenti, Yuuki." pintanya pada wanita dihadapannya. Yuuki diam dan tak menolak permintaan sang pewaris keluarga Kuran, Kuran Kaname . Perlahan kaki yang menompang tubuhnya berjinjit, menyamakan tinggi pria dihadapannya. Tangan itu mulai terulur menuju leher sang pria, mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sepasang mata menatapnya dengan cinta dan rindu yang dipendam. "Kaname-sama." gumamnya saat dirinya merasakan taring yang menancapnya pergi, berganti dengan tatapan rindu yang didambakan oleh setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Wajah itu semakin mendekat. Memperlihatkan semu merah yang menghias disekitar pipi sang wanita. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaname."

Tetapi bibir itu hanya bisa terdiam. Terlihat tidak ingin mengucap ataupun membalasnya dengan kata-kata, "Yuuki…"

Perlahan rasa hangat mulai menjalarinya, menambah rasa cinta yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Menempel dengan eratnya hingga tiada satupun yang ingin melepaskannya. Bayang-bayang mulai memenuhi pikiran mereka. Hingga terlintas kenangan-kenangan yang sudah mereka jalani bersama. "Aku mencintaimu, Yuuki."

.

Sebuah bangunan besar berdiri di tengah daratan Eropa. Keadaannya cukup miris dan memprihatinkan. Terlihat banyak atap pecah tersebar di perkarangan. Kaca yang dulunya menjulang tinggi, saat ini hanya serpihan kecil yang bertebaran. Tumbuhan rambat menjalari setiap bangunan yang mirip kastil itu.

Sungguh tragis saat membandingkan bangunan dihadapannya dengan apa yang dipikirannya. Di pikirannya, bangunan ini adalah bangunan termegah di daratan Eropa. Dengan perkarangan luas, lampu mewah tergantung diatasnya, serta karpet halus yang terbuat dari sutra.

Perlahan kaki itu mulai memasuki bangunan kosong tersebut. Suara sepatu terdengar nyaring didalamnya. Membawa orang itu memasuki pintu belakang dan bangunan kecil menyambut dihadapannya.

Bangunan dengan pintu besar menjulang tinggi, tertutup rapat dengan sebuah rantai gembok yang menahannya. Terlihat rantai itu sudah berkarat dan berdebu.

Orang itu berjalan dengan santainya menuju bangunan dihadapannya. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan, rantai itu lepas dan terlempar ke sembarang arah.

Kini udara pengap menyambutnya dengan segera, beberapa kelelawar yang hinggap berterbangan keluar. Hanya sebuah peti besar tertampang disana. Senyuman jelas terlihat saat orang itu melihat ukiran nisan dihadapannya.

Ketika ia membuka tutup peti itu, terlihat sebuah tubuh kaku berusia delapan belas tahun, masih dalam kondisi sempurna seperti yang ada di dalam buku yang ia baca.

Orang itu segera mengambil pisau dibalik mantelnya. Perlahan dia dekatkan pisau itu dan ditusukannya ke arah lengan kanannya. Kemudian muncul tetesan darah yang mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuh kaku itu. Membanjirinya hingga ia merasa bahwa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Inilah saatnya." gumamnya dalam hati.

Sesudah itu, dia segera menjauhi peti itu dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia hafal.

_**Dalam genggaman takdir yang berlalu**_

_**Menuntunmu untuk kembali**_

_**Bangkitlah wahai pewaris Kuran**_

_**Kedatanganmu akan membawa kedamaian**_

_**Kini kami memanggilmu, Kaname Kuran**_

Perlahan terlihat gerakan dari arah peti itu. Kemudian suara lirih mulai terdengar. Sepasang mata perlahan mulai terbuka, menampilkan keindahan yang selalu menghiasinya setiap saat. Dengan pelan tubuh itu bangkit dan menoleh ke arah seorang pria disampingnya.

"Selamat datang, Kaname-sama." Orang itu mulai menunduk dengan hormat sambil mengulurkan tangan di dadanya ketika melihat Kaname bangkit. Segera Kaname turun dan berdiri melihat apa yang disekitarnya. Dia terdiam.

Melihat sang tuan terdiam, segera orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kaname. "Perkenalkan tuan, nama hamba Takuma Ichijo. Hamba siap melayani anda, Kaname-sama." ujarnya sambil menatap sosok tegap dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Ichijo." balas Kaname datar. Kemudian Kaname mulai melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari bangunan itu. Kaname menatap bangunan besar dihadapannya. Kediaman tempat ia tinggal bersama keluarganya, keluarga Kuran. Bangunan yang sudah rusak porak poranda, berbeda dengan tempat indah yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Kaname terus saja menatap rumahnya. Mengingat hal yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Menari bersama adik sekaligus tunangannya, Yuuki Kuran. Kaname tersenyum mengingat kenangan indah sekaligus kenangan terakhirnya sebelum ia mati.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit datang dari kepalanya, membuat sang pewaris terhuyung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Takuma yang melihat tuannya terjatuh, segera memapahnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang dialami tuannya hingga tuannya bisa terjatuh.

"Kaname-sama, apakah tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pelayan khawatir. Kaname bergeming. Seorang darah murni yang notabene adalah kelas tertinggi di dunia vampire, terhuyung dan terjatuh ke tanah. Apakah menurutmu masih dibilang baik-baik saja?

Segera Kaname bangkit dan ditinggalkannya Takuma di belakang. Dengan pelan, Kaname berjalan menuju taman miliknya. Taman itu sudah tidak ada lagi saat ini, digantikan oleh rumput dan semak berduri yang tumbuh dengan liarnya.

Kaname menoleh ke arah tempat biasa ia menikmati kopi dan membaca buku miliknya. Beberapa pelayan terlihat berdiri dan menunggu sang pewaris. Ketika itu seorang pelayan membungkuk dan meletakkan kopi yang selalu ia minum pagi hari. Kaname tersenyum dan mengambil kopi itu. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam lalu meminumnya dengan tenang. Saat ia mengedipkan matannya, gambaran itu menghilang digantikan bangunan yang telah hancur tak berbentuk.

Kaname segera pergi dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Besi karat terlihat menghiasi pagar tersebut. Kaname dapat mencium darah dari pagar-pagar dihadapannya. Sesaat ia menjadi haus. Ingatannya kembali teringat dengan Yuuki yang selalu ada bila ia merasa haus. Yuuki adalah miliknya dan tiada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya apalagi menghisap darahnya, kecuali dirinya.

Takuma yang dapat mencium bau darah, sadar betul tuannya ini sangatlah haus. Tentu selama ratusan tahun 'tertidur' dan sendiri di dalam peti mayat itu. Takuma segera berjalan dan menghadap Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, minumlah ini." Takuma menunjukkan gelas berisi cairan merah kepada Kaname. Kaname berbalik dan melihat gelas yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Apa ini Ichijo?" tanya Kaname kepada Takuma. Takuma menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah pil darah yang apabila dicelupkan ke dalam air, maka akan berubah menjadi merah dan berbau darah. Pil ini dikembangkan oleh _Night Class_ dari _Cross Academy_.

Seakan mendengar pil dan sekolah yang belum pernah didengarnya, Kaname tersadar bahwa waktu lah yang telah berubah. Juga aneh melihat banyak cahaya yang terpancar dari tengah kota.

"Ichijo, tahun berapakah saat ini?" tanya Kaname sambil menatap Ichijo yang masih memegang gelas.

"Tahun 1950, Kaname-sama." ucap Takuma hati-hati. Mata hijaunya terus menatap tuannya, takut apabila sang tuan kaget dan marah kepadanya karena telah dibangkitkan pada tahun yang terlampau jauh dari perkiraan sang tuan.

Tetapi Kaname diam dan tidak terlihat ingin marah ataupun menghujat pria dihadapannya. Tahun 1950? Terakhir kali Kaname melihat tanggal di kamarnya sekitar tahun 1700-an. Sekitar dua abad lebih ia terkurung di dalam peti itu.

Kaname memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan angin melewatinya. Membuat rambut coklat panjangnya berkibar ke arah angin tersebut.

Memori kembali terlintas saat Yuuki datang dan memeluknya erat. Kaname balas memeluk dengan hangat. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat topi yang dipakai Yuuki lepas dan terbang entah kemana.

Perlahan air mata muncul membasahi wajah lembutnya. Suara isakan terdengar meskipun angin tetap saja berhembus. Yuuki menangis dalam dekapan Kaname. Kaname merasakan cairan itu menembus pakaiannya, membuat pria itu bertanya, "Kenapa kamu menangis, Yuuki?"

Yuuki menatap pria di hadapannya. Ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya. "Itu topi pemberianmu, Kaname. Aku sedih, barang kesayanganku hilang." jawabnya dengan lirih.

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat, tidak ingin melepaskan sang adik yang bisa saja pergi. Kaname menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Yuuki. "Yuuki, ayo kita ke dalam saja." bisiknya agar Yuuki dapat mendengarnya.

Yuuki yang tadinya menangis akhirnya terdiam. Rona merah perlahan muncul menghiasi kedua pipinya. Rasa sedih yang tadinya timbul, seketika hilang saat Kaname berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Ya ampun, pasti aku telah merepotkan kakak." pikirnya.

Kaname tersenyum ketika membaca pikiran Yuuki tentang dirinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kaname segera menggendong Yuuki dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Kaname kepadanya, Yuuki segera memberontak dan berusaha lepas dalam gendongan sang kakak.

"Kakak, lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dengan kencang.

Kaname tidak peduli. Sepertinya usaha yang dilakukannya berhasil mengalihkan rasa sedih Yuuki. Melihat Yuuki yang merona dan berteriak membuat hatinya lega. "Yuuki, janganlah sedih. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." gumamnya dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu kediamannya.

Tak terasa angin berhenti dan menyadarkan lamunannya, kembali menuju kenyataan dimana ia masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Gelas masih berada digenggamannya dan Kaname bahkan belum menyentuhnya.

Mengetahui pikiran pelayannya itu, Kaname segera mengambil gelas itu dan meminum cairan itu dengan pelan. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah pil darah.

Kaname memberikan gelas itu kepada Takuma. Buru-buru Takuma mengambil dan menghilangkan gelas itu hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Rasa haus pun hilang dan dirinya ingin beristirahat. Tetapi kediamannya kini hanyalah bangunan hancur tak terbentuk.

"Ichijo, dimana kediamanmu?" Mendengar ucapan dari tuannya, pastilah tuannya ingin beristirahat. "Dengan senang hati, hamba akan mengantarkan Kaname-sama ke sana. Maafkan hamba jika rumah hamba nanti tidaklah semegah kediaman tuan." jawabnya meskipun yang terdengar justru bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ditanyakan.

Tidak mendapat respon dari sang tuan, Takuma segera berjalan duluan menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kuran. Kaname segera berjalan mengikuti Takuma dan melihat sebuah kendaraan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kaname kepada Takuma. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" tambahnya.

Takuma yang mengerti keadaan tuannya, menjawab dengan antusias. "Ini mobil, Kaname-sama. Caranya dengan memegang kemudi dan menginjak 'gas' apabila ingin berjalan dan menginjak 'rem' apabila ingin berhenti."

"Bila tuan tidak bisa mengendarainya, maka tuan hanya perlu duduk dan menikmati pemandangan." tambahnya.

Takuma segera membuka pintu belakang dan mempersilahkan Kaname memasuki mobil miliknya. Kaname terdiam sambil menatap benda aneh didepannya. Berpikir kenapa tidak melakukan teleport saja dibandingkan menaiki benda itu. Melihat sang pelayan yang telah membukakan pintu, tidaklah sopan apabila dirinya menolak.

Akhirnya Kaname memasuki pintu itu. Setelah Kaname masuk dan duduk dengan tenang, Takuma segera masuk ke dalam pintu depan tempat kemudi berada.

.

Perlahan mobil mulai melaju dan meninggalkan kediamannya. Perasaan nyaman mulai menyelimutinya. Perlahan mata coklat itu terpejam dan membawa pemiliknya menuju dunia mimpinya.

Sebenarnya Kaname ingin sekali bertanya kepada Takuma. Bahan bakar apa yang digunakan, bagaimana cara membuatnya, apakah ada kegunaan lain didalam seuah mobil, dan segala pertanyaan yang mulai muncul di benaknya. Tetapi bertanya terlalu banyak kepada pelayannya sama saja membuat dirinya terlihat rendah. Apalagi, pelayannya ini memiliki umur yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Segera ia telan mentah-mentah rasa penasaran yang sudah dirasakannya sejak menaiki benda ini.

Perlahan kecepatan mobil yang dinaiki mereka mulai berkurang, hingga sebuah kediaman luas menyambut mereka. Setelah memberhentikan mobil miliknya, ia keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk sang pewaris.

Karena merasa kendaraan yang dinaikinya berhenti, Kaname membuka matanya perlahan. Memandang perkarangan luas dibalik kaca. Merasa pintu terbuka, Kaname segera turun dari mobil. Takuma menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan, membawa Kaname masuk.

Para pelayan yang melihat orang yang dikenalnya segera diam dan menunduk hormat. "Selamat datang tuan muda." sambut salah satu pelayan. Saat pelayan itu melihat sang pewaris, Kuran Kaname, dia segera berjongkok dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Melihat salah satu pelayan berjongkok seperti itu, mereka yang melihat segera mengikutinya, termasuk Ichijo Takuma yang berada dibelakangnya. Kaname hanya terdiam, rupanya penghormatan darah murni sudah biasa dilihatnya apabila kelas bawahan melihat dirinya.

Kaname segera berjalan dan menuju bagian tengah ruang tamu. Melihat Kaname berjalan, Takuma segera berdiri dan menyuruh para pelayan menyiapkan kamar, pakaian, dan berbagai perlengkapan untuk Kaname.

Para pelayan itu berdiri lalu pergi. Kemudian Takuma segera berjalan ke arah Kaname berdiri. "Kaname-sama, silahkan duduk." ucap Takuma sambil menunjuk kursi yang disediakan bagi para tamu.

Kaname segera duduk dan memandangi ruang tamu yang dilihatnya. Memang tidak semegah miliknya, tetapi ini cukup untuk tinggal sementara waktu disini. Takuma segera menawarkan minuman kepada Kaname. Tapi Kaname menolak dengan halus karena ia tidak sedang haus saat ini.

Lalu bila ia tidak sedang haus, pastinya saat ini ia merasa lapar. Tiba-tiba, salah satu pelayan Takuma berbicara bahwa makan malam sudah disiapkan. Melihat sang tuan yang termenung, Takuma mengajak Kaname untuk makan bersama dengannya. "Apakah anda mau makan bersama dengan saya, Kaname-sama?" ucap pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu.

Melihat tawaran Takuma, Kaname menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya. Takuma segera menunjukkan jalan ke arah ruang makan, tempat mereka akan makan bersama.

Takuma segera menarik kursi dan menawarkan Kaname untuk duduk. "Silahkan duduk, Kaname-sama." ucapnya dengan penuh hormat.

"Terima kasih, Ichijou." balas Kaname menatap Takuma, pelayan sekaligus tuan muda di rumah ini.

Satu persatu pelayan mulai menghidangkan berbagai masakan yang telah disiapkan. Saat semua masakan sudah dihidangkan, Takuma masih saja berdiri di ujung ruang makan.

Melihat Takuma yang masih berdiri, Kaname berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju Takuma dan menyuruhnya untuk makan bersamanya. Untuk kalangan darah murni, mengajak seorang pelayan makan bersama memang sangatlah jarang. Tetapi belum tentu tidak boleh dilakukan, bukan? Meskipun ia termasuk darah murni, tetap saja Kaname memiliki rasa sopan dan menghormati setiap orang yang membantunya.

Takuma ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi dilakukannya. Membantah darah murni termasuk hal yang tabu bagi kalangan bangsawan seperti dirinya. Akhirnya tuan muda itu menurut dan makan bersama dengan tuannya, Kaname.

Sesudah makan, salah satu pelayan menghampiri Takuma. Takuma mengangguk dan menatap tuannya. Takuma segera bangkit begitu pula Kaname.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Takuma menghampiri Kaname. "Kaname-sama, kamar anda sudah kami siapkan. Silahkan, anda beristirahat." ucap Takuma tenang.

Kaname yang memang sudah lelah, tak sabar ingin beristirahat. Tetapi sebersit pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. Dengan kemampuannya, Kaname mulai membaca setiap kenangan Takuma. Mulai dari saat Takuma lahir dan menangis di samping ibunya, bermain dengan teman sebayanya, dan berbagai memori yang dilihatnya.

Rupanya di keluarga Ichijo, hanya tersisa Takuma dan kakeknya, Asato Ichijo. Kedua orang tua Takuma telah dibunuh oleh Ridou Kuran. Sedangkan kakeknya kini bekerja di dewan. Kini hanya Takuma saja yang tinggal di kediaman Ichijo saat ini.

Melihat reaksi tuannya yang terdiam, Takuma menjadi takut dan berpikir bahwa Tuannya saat ini sedang kesal karena masakan yang dihidangkan tidaklah semewah yang biasa dimakan oleh tuannya.

Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng dan menatap tuannya yang tengah menatap datar kepadanya. "Kaname-sama, lebih baik tuan beristirahat. Tuan sudah kelihatan sangat lelah." ucap Takuma berhati-hati.

Mendengar ucapan Takuma, Kaname menghela nafas. Memang saat ini dirinya belum terbiasa bangun ditambah rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya.

Akhirnya Kaname memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berganti pakaian kotornya dengan baju yang telah disiapkan oleh Takuma.

.

Cahaya pagi menyambutnya melewati celah jendela. Samar-samar terdengar kicauan burung yang mulai bernyanyi. Kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata coklat redup yang mulai tersadar.

Perlahan Kaname terbangun dan mengerjap matanya. Rupanya dirinya terbangun pada pagi hari. Tetapi karena tidak merasa mengantuk, Kaname segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Terlihat beberapa pelayan sedang membersihkan pekarangan, dan menyirami bunga-bunga yang masih menguncup. Mawar ya? Bunga yang selalu disukai oleh gadis tercintanya, Yuuki.

Setelah beberapa menit melihat aktivitas para pelayannya, Kaname segera mengambil pakaian dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ujung kamar.

Saat ini, Takuma sedang membaca sebuah koran di ruang tamu. Takuma menghela nafas dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kolom tentang pendaftaran tahun ajaran baru _Cross Academy_ yang telah dibuka. Rasanya sudah beberapa tahun, dirinya bersekolah di tempat itu. Tentu saja dirinya termasuk siswa _Night Class_, kelas tempat siswa vampire belajar.

Sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Kaname terlihat berada di belakang Takuma dan membaca bagian pendaftaran sekolah itu. Mengetahui Kaname yang sedang membaca bagian tersebut, Takuma segera membungkuk dan berdiri di samping Kaname. "Selamat pagi, Kaname-sama." sapa Takuma sambil menatap tuan dihadapannya.

Kaname yang telah selesai membaca bagian itu, segera menoleh dan membalas sapaan Takuma, "Selamat pagi, Ichijo." sapanya datar.

Mendadak suasana berubah sunyi, hanya kicauan burung yang terdengar dari luar. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara wanita di benaknya. Suara Yuuki yang bergema nyaring di hatinya. "Kaname-sama, temukanlah aku."

Suara itu terus saja terulang hingga Kaname tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata. "Yuuki, apakah kau berada di sekolah itu? Apakah kau masih mengingatku bila kau bertemu denganku?" gumamnya.

"Ichijo, daftarkan aku di tempat itu." ucapnya kepada Takuma. Takuma yang mendengar permintaan tuannya, dengan senang hati mendaftarkannya. "Baiklah Kaname-sama." tukasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Seorang wanita muda tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Wanita itu terus menatap hingga sakit di lehernya timbul. Sebuah bercak merah timbul di sekitar lehernya. Padahal lehernya tidak terluka ataupun terbentur sesuatu.

Yuuki menghela nafas, aneh sekali bila tiba tiba muncul bercak di lehernya. Kemudian, Yuuki membuka kran air dan membasuh wajahnya.

Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ketika mengerjap mata, Yuuki sempat melihat seorang wanita yang tengah berada di depannya. Wanita berlumuran darah dan mata coklatnya menatap datar ke arahnya. Tetapi ketika ditatapnya kembali, bayang-bayang gadis itu menghilang.

"Mungkin aku terlalu capek." gumam Yuuki sambil mengucek matanya.

Yuuki segera kembali ke kamarnya dan tertidur lelap. Menuju dunia mimpinya yang berharap bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari ruang kepala sekolah _Cross Academy_. Cross Kaien, sang kepala sekolah tengah mengeluh dengan berbukit-bukit lembaran yang telah memenuhi mejanya. Seharusnya dirinya tengah terlelap sambil memimpikan dirinya dengan para boneka. Tetap harus ia telan dalam dalam khayalan itu agar tugasnya tidak bertambah menumpuk.

Mata yang sudah menunjukkan kelelahan itu, tetap saja dipaksakan Kaien. Dibalik kacamatnya, dirinya bertanya apakah anak kesayangannya, Yuuki, sudah tertidur? Apakah Yuuki tengah mempunyai masalah? dan segala kekhawatiran yang mulai berdatangan. Membuat Kaien menghela nafas dan kembali berkonsentrasi kepada lembaran di mejanya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Sedikit kaget karena waktu tengah menunjukkan tengah malam. Apa jangan jangan hantu? Dirinya bergedik ketika membayangkan hantu yang muncul dibalik pintunya.

Karena ketukan itu terulang lagi, Kaien segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu dihadapannya. Dengan pelan ia mulai memutar kenop pintu, ditariklah pintu itu dan kemudian menampakkan dua lelaki muda dihadapannya.

Dalam hati Kaien bersyukur karena yang dilihatnya adalah Ichijo Takuma, wakil asrama bulan di sekolahnya serta orang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Mungkin dia temannya?" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Eh, ada apa Takuma? Ayo silahkan masuk." ucapnya dengan sedikit lebay yang selalu ia tampilkan.

Kaname dan Takuma melangkah masuk, lalu Takuma menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Wajar sekali bagi mereka datang tengah malam. Bagi para vampire, malam adalah waktu dimana mereka melakukan aktivitasnya.

Kaien segera duduk kembali ke kursi mejanya dan menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Takuma?"

Takuma menghela nafas dan menjelaskan bahwa orang yang disebelahnya ingin bersekolah di _Cross Academy_. Sesudah Takuma menjelaskan keinginan bersekolah, Kaname segera memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, saya Kuran Kaname." ucapnya sambil menunundukkan hormat kepada Cross Kaien.

Kaien yang mendengar nama Kuran tersentak. Bukankah keluarga darah murni itu sudah menghilang ratusan lalu? Apakah ini nyata atau mimpi?

Kaien segera berdiri dan menatap bingung kepada pemuda dihadapannya. "Kuran Kaname?" tanyanya kepada mereka berdua.

Melihat reaksi orang dihadapannya, Takuma segera menegapkan badannya dan menatap kepala sekolah yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kaname Kuran telah bangkit." ucapnya tenang. "Untuk membunuh si pengkhianat, Rido Kuran." Terlintas kenangan orang tuanya yang dibunuh di hadapannya. Kenangan yang membuat dirinya kehilangan cinta dari seorang ayah dan ibu.

Ketika mendengar nama Rido Kuran, rahang Kaname mengeras. Di kepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Orang itulah yang membuat hidupnya sengsara. Pengkhianat yang telah menghancurkan seluruh kehidupannya, termasuk gadis tercintanya, Yuuki Kuran.

Kaname segera menajamkan matanya kepada Kaien Cross. "Saya adalah pewaris keluarga Kuran. Saya harus menghabisinya." tegasnya sambil memincingkan matanya tajam.

Sejenak Kaien berpikir. Vampire mempunyai urusan mereka sendiri. Dan orang sepertinya tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan vampire tersebut. Apalagi dihadapannya adalah pewaris Kuran, yang merupakan keturunan darah murni.

"Baiklah, Kaname-san. Kau boleh ikut disini." ucapnya tersenyum sambil menatap pemuda dihadapannya. "Akan kutunjuk Kaname Kuran menjadi kepala asrama dan Takuma Ichijo menjadi wakilnya." tukasnya ceria untuk mencairkan suasana senyap yang sedari tadi muncul sejak kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Alasanku adalah hanya Kaname satu-satunya darah murni yang bersekolah disini. Tentunya mereka akan membantumu dan mengikuti perintahmu." ucap Kaien

"Tahun ajaran akan dimulai tiga hari lagi. Kaname-san, anda akan menjadi siswa _Night Class_. Mungkin anda bisa berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Melihat-lihat akademi ini bersama Takuma-kun." Kaname berterima kasih kepada Kaien yang telah menolongnya. Mereka pamit dan segera meninggalkan sang kepala sekolah sendirian.

Sesudah pintu tertutup, Kaien menghela nafas. Kini kembali kepada kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Sambil mencengkram rambutnya, Kaien berteriak frustasi. "Kapan ini akan selesai?!"

.

Sementara itu di ujung Eropa, seorang pria tengah menyeringai tajam. Dibalik cahaya sinar bulan, takdir telah datang kepadanya. Merasakah hawa kebangkitan sang pewaris, Kaname Kuran, yang telah ditunggunya.

"Selamat datang, Kaname-sama." ucapnya sambil menyeringai dibalik kelamnya malam.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author :<p>

**30/12/14**

Halo semua, terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ku yang pertama. Aku bikin fanfic ini karena aku suka banget sama Vampire Knight. Maaf ya kalo misalnya ada kata yang salah atau mungkin ada yang gak ngerti sama ceritanya.

Aku belum pernah baca manganya, aku cuman ngeliat animenya aja. Jadi maafkan author ya.


End file.
